LA CHICA DE ROJO
by Tavata
Summary: Lancer, Cavalier y Avenger son un trío de autobots que junto con Sideburn le harán ver su suerte a la chica del deportivo rojo sin imaginar lo que les espera...
1. Chapter 1

.1.

-¡Sideburn!

El grito de T-AI rompió la tranquilidad que hasta ese momento se respiraba en la base autobot.

Optimus Prime solamente suspiro, el ciclo había prometido empezar tan bien, pero como dicen los humanos "nada dura para siempre"

………………………………………………………………………

El amante de los deportivos rojos no se inmuto, seguía enseñando las fotografías de su amada a la pobre inteligencia artificial.

Y esta es cuando salió del autolavado- dijo el chico- ahhh tan bonita, y tan limpiecita, y esta- enseño otra- es cuando Skybite la perseguía, ahhhhhh tan bonita y asustadita- una más- y esta es cuando la encontré después de una hora en el embotellamiento de la autopista ahhhhh tan bonita y desesperadita.

T-AI no iba a soportarlo más, gritó cuando Sideburn le enseño la fotografía número quinientos, si llegaban a la quinientos diez sus sistemas iban a colapsar.

Una suerte que en ese momento llegara Optimus.

T-AI desapareció.

…………………………………………………………………………

Sideburn, necesitamos hablar- dijo el camión de bomberos.

Por supuesto, Optimus- dijo el chico ahora enseñándole las fotografías al líder autobot.

¿Por qué sigue usando placas fotográficas?- se preguntó Optimus mientras llegaban de nuevo a su oficina.

……………………………………………………………………….

Todo el escritorio del Prime estaba lleno de fotografías, prácticamente todas eran las mismas, todas eran el deportivo rojo.

Sideburn, te mande llamar- dijo Optimus alzando la voz para que el chico lo escuchara- porque me parece tendrás visitas.

El hecho de que Sideburn tuviera visitas, era una clara epifanía de destrucción; todos en la base ya sabían como eran las "amistades" de Sideburn.

¿Quién?- preguntó el hermano de Prowl.

……………………………………………………………………….

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!, ¡EXCELENTE!, ¡QUE GRAN NOTICIA!

Fue como si un sexto sentido alertara a Prowl, primero el grito de T-AI, ahora el grito de su hermano.

El lamborghini diablo solamente levanto las alas puertas un poco.

Y el ciclo había prometido empezar tan bien.

………………………………………………………………………….

La "noticia" no se hizo esperar, los trenes balas decidieron que doblarían turno, muchos comenzaron a pedirle a T-AI los mandara a cualquier misión, Ultra Magnus, mmh, bueno, él solamente desapareció.

Los únicos que se portaron estoicamente ante tan funesta situación fueron los hermanos de Sideburn y el mismo Optimus Prime.

T-AI hubiera pedido vacaciones en ese momento de haber podido, en ese momento la pobre inteligencia artificial hubiera dado todo lo que tenía para que Koji estuviera cerca; mal momento para que el pequeño humano hubiera ido a una excursión por parte de la escuela.

…………………………………………………………………………………

El momento había llegado, Sideburn estaba más contento que un sparkling. Cuando T-AI anunció que habían llegado, él no tuvo que esperar a que se lo repitieran para ir a dar la bienvenida.

¡Lancer!, ¡Cavalier!, ¡Avenger!- gritó alegremente el amante de los deportivos rojos.

¡Sideburn!- gritaron a coro los tres mechas recién llegados.

Tendrían prácticamente la misma cantidad de vorns que Sideburn, esos cuatro se conocían desde la Academia y desde aquellos ciclos ya eran el dolor de cabeza del pobre Prowl.

Vaya, no has cambiado nada- dijo el primero.

Lancer, amigo- Sideburn estaba muy contento- ah, casi lo olvido, deben tomar modos alternos terrestres, así que…

Jejejeje- se rio su amigo- te llevamos ventaja Side.

Lancer se transformó en un Lancer Mistubishi X de color morado.

¿Qué te parece?, Avenger realizo una investigación antes de llegar- explicó Lancer transformándose de nuevo- ¿puedes creer que existan vehículos con mi nombre?

Un error lo comete cualquiera- interrumpió otro de los mechas- sobre todo los humanos.

Cavalier- Sideburn también estrecho su mano- ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Demasiado, aun me debes varios créditos- dijo Cavalier saludando con fuerza a su amigo.

Que yo recuerde te los pago Prowl- dijo el amante de los deportivos rojos.

Oh basta de pensar en deudas- dijo Lancer- vamos Cavalier muéstrale tu modo alterno.

Cavalier negó con la cabeza pero al momento se transformó.

Un Chevrolet Cavalier Turbo de color azul eléctrico perfectamente cromado se hizo presente en el interior de la base.

Ey, ustedes dos ¿quieren hacerme sentir celoso?- preguntó Sideburn fingiéndose molesto.

Nada de eso Side- intervino el último mecha- sabes que entre nosotros no hay rivalidad.

Avenger- Side una vez más mostro su cara de niño feliz

Vamos Avenger, dile a Side que modo alterno elegiste- molesto Lancer.

Sí, vaya que es "original"- molestó Cavalier.

Están celosos solo porque YO sí tengo buen gusto- dijo Avenger.

Vamos Av- intervino Side- ya los otros dos presumieron ahora te toca a ti.

Listo- dijo Avenger cuando estuvo en modo alterno.

Me recuerda una película- dijo Side haciendo memoria- pero no sé cual.

Ay por favor,- molestó Lancer- es más que obvio, míralo.

El Dodge Avenger blanco estaba esperando a que adivinaran.

No, me doy ¿cuál película?- preguntó Side.

Star Wars- molesto Cavalier- al freak del grupo le gusto ese modelo.

Pues sigue siendo el mismo freak que siempre ha sido- molestó Side.

¿Qué?- Avenger se transformó de nuevo- ¡Es un clásico!

Pues hacerla de stormtrooper, ya es mucho- molesto una vez más Lancer- hasta para ti.

Ah que bueno verlos trío de locos- dijo Side cuando esos tres dejaron de pelearse entre ellos- ¿y a qué han venido?

Los tres se sonrieron con esa sonrisa traviesa que compartían con Side. Al momento Lancer enseño la impresión tamaño plotter de una de las fotografías del amado deportivo rojo de Side.

¡Esa es el amor de mi chispa!- dijo Side.

Pues claro- dijo con calma Cavalier- TÚ la subiste a la red.

Jo, seee- dijo embobado Side.

Es de las más votadas, en el sitio- dijo Avenger- así que tenemos que conocer a semejante belleza.

¡¿QUÉ?!- Side ya no pareció tan contento.

Tranquilo Side- dijo Lancer enrollando la impresión- solamente queremos conocerla un poco, y si hay suerte que nos presente unas amigas.

O una hermana- dijo Avenger.

Nos conformamos con una prima lejana- molestó Cavalier.

Muchachos, pero ella es mía- dijo Side- oh que diablos, ella me prefiere, así que no hay peligro de que me la quiten ustedes tres, trío de freaks.

Cuarteto de freaks- molesto Lancer tomando por el cuello a Side- vamos viejo, ¿no me digas que estas muy ocupado como para tomarte una tardecita terrestre y darles un tour a tus tres amigos?

Oh que rayos, a los amigos y amantes de los deportivos rojos como yo- dijo Sides- ¡no se les niega nada!, ¡vamos a ver a Prime!

Oye ¿Prowl sigue siendo el mismo enajenado con las reglas?- preguntó Avenger siguiendo a Side.

Prowl sigue siendo Prowl- dijo Sideburn cuando la puerta se abrió.

Rayos- dijo Cavalier- eso significa que alguien deberá pagar las infracciones que nos ponga

Jojojo- se burlo Lancer- si nos alcanza…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

.2.

La alarma se encendió en ese momento.

Todos se pusieron en movimiento de un lado a otro, una femme de color morado se dirigió a la cámara central.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, la pobre estuvo a punto de caer de cara.

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó otra voz femenina.

Emmh,- la chica de morado parecía nerviosa- escapo.

¿Escapo?- repitió la otra sin poder creerlo- pero esta lastimado.

Ya sabes como es, escapo- dijo la otra.

Tenemos que encontrarlo, puede estar en peligro- dijo la otra femme viendo por la ventana.

¿Dónde empezamos a buscar?- preguntó la primera femme.

Irá con el comandante Optimus Prime, siempre recurre a él- dijo la otra- debemos encontrarle- dio un suspiro muy largo- ¿Por qué siempre debe ser así de necio?

La de morado se encogió de hombros.

Trataré de traerlo de regreso- dijo antes de que la puerta se volviera a cerrar.

………………………………………………….

Optimus Prime escuchaba todo con toda la calma de la que era dueño, detrás de él Prowl no dejaba de pensar en todos los problemas en los que esos cuatro se iban a meter, X-Brawn solamente iba a apoyar la decisión que tomaran tanto Prowl como Optimus.

T-AI analizaba los pros y los contras de que Sideburn tomara una tarde libre junto con esos otros mechas.

Ve el lado positivo- se decía a sí misma- no tendrás que ver las fotos de su deportivo rojo toda una tarde.

Los otros tres enseñaron la imagen del deportivo en tamaño plotter gigante.

Ahora son cuatro Sideburns- se dijo la inteligencia artificial.

Bien, puedes tomar la tarde libre, Sideburn- dijo Optimus- siempre y cuando no se metan en problemas.

Sideburn asintió como un sparkling.

………………………………………………………….

Ahora no hay tiempo que perder, ¡vamos a buscar esa belleza!- dijo Lancer.

Sí Sideburn, ¿dónde vive?- preguntó Cavalier.

No sé- dijo el amante de los deportivos rojos.

Ya te dijimos que no hay problema, que sólo queremos conocerla- dijo Avenger- vamos ¿dónde está su estación?

Es que no lo sé- dijo el chico de azul jugueteando con sus dedos

Entonces, no sabes dónde encontrarla- Lancer parecía no estar muy convencido.

Solamente la encuentro- dijo Side encarando a su amigo.

Ohhh fabuloso- gruñó Lancer- ahora perderemos toda la tarde tratando de encontrarla.

Pues podríamos empezar donde Sideburn generalmente la ve- sugirió Avenger

No hay otra opción- finalizo Cavalier.

Sideburn, tú guías- dijo Lancer.

Los cuatro autobots se alejaron en modo alterno.

……………………………………………………………………………..

¡Que bonito día!- dijo la dueña del deportivo rojo que adoraba Sideburn- Bien, yo creo que una visita rápida a una tienda de ropa no estaría mal.

El deportivo rojo se detuvo frente a una tienda de alta costura.

…………………………………………………………………………

Los cuatro autobots iban cerrándose el paso entre ellos por toda la autopista.

-Eso es trampa Lancer

-Muy lento Cavalier

-Señoritas, den paso a Sideburn

-¡Ya cállate con el tema de Star Wars, Avenger!

-Les digo que es un clásico

Sideburn frenó de golpe, estuvo a poco de provocar una carambola no sólo con sus cuatro amigos sino con un compacto, una camioneta de valores, un camión de mudanzas y hasta con un carrito de helados.

¿Y eso qué fue, genio?- preguntó Lancer

Lastima que se encontraba en modo alterno porque se había dado un golpe de frente contra la retaguardia de Sideburn y deseaba transformarse para sobarse la abolladura.

¡El amor de mi chispa!- gritó el chico azul- ¡Bonita ven a mí!

A Sideburn se le olvido que tenía compañía.

Vaya, si que es linda- dijo Cavalier- ¡Sideburn, espérame!

Ah no, a mi no me dejan- Avenger acelero al máximo.

Eh esperen, ¡yo no vine a ver cómo solo se divierten ustedes!- a Lancer hasta el golpe se le olvido.

………………………………………………………………………………..

El deportivo rojo continuaba estacionado en el estacionamiento.

Por el retrovisor se podía observar muy bien como cuatro automóviles se acercaban a toda velocidad.

Al parecer uno de los conductores de los vehículos le hablaba con mucha familiaridad.

Preciosa ¿no te acuerdas de mi?- preguntó Sideburn cuando ya estaba muy cerca.

Hola muñeca, mi nombre es Lancer- le gano terreno el chico morado.

Disculpa a estos dos freaks- Cavalier en un giro cerrado les cerró el paso tanto a Lancer como a Sideburn- mi nombre es Cavalier.

No le sirvió de nada el lucirse.

Hola señorita, mi nombre es Avenger ¿cuál es tu nombre?- el stormtrooper les había ganado la delantera a los otros tres y ahora estaba de frente hablando con el deportivo rojo.

……………………………………………………………………………

La chica de siempre salió cargada con infinidad de cajas y bolsas, eran tantas que apenas y podía ver por donde caminaba.

En ese momento la escucho, la voz del mismo tipo demente que le hablaba a su auto.

Movió un poco una caja de un vestido que había comprado solo para ver con terror que ¡ahora eran cuatro dementes!

Las cajas cayeron al suelo.

¡No es posible!- dijo cayendo de sentón detrás de todos sus paquetes.

…………………………………………………………………………..

El barullo de esos cuatro era sumamente desagradable, parloteaban peor que mechatrix en una barata.

Y ¿es que no se daban cuenta que el automóvil no tenía conductor? ¿a quién rayos le estaban hablando?

Era para terminar con la paciencia de los santos.

Vamos linda, ¿estas enojada? ¿Por qué tan callada hoy?- preguntaba Sideburn acercándose más al deportivo.

Eh, amigo, las puertas quietas- dijo Lancer empujando a Side

Aprovechando el momento Cavalier se coloco frente al deportivo.

Disculpa a mis amigos son un tanto dementes- dijo el automóvil azul- pero si gustas podemos dejarlos de lado.

Avenger lo empujo.

Nena, ¿has visto Star Wars?- preguntó el otro de manera inocente.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

……………………………………………………………………………

El motor del deportivo hizo una especie de ronroneo molesto.

Los otros cuatro le dieron un poco de espacio.

No… no…- se escuchaba entre el ronroneo.

-¡NO ME MOLESTEN!

Había sido una vocecita muy dulce, muy tierna, como de una señorita.

En lugar de alejar al cuarteto de freaks, éstos solamente dieron un largo.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ¡QUE LINDA!

Suficiente.

El deportivo puso reversa, las llantas se marcaron en el pavimento del estacionamiento, el deportivo corrió a todo lo que le permitía el motor.

No se ustedes-dijo Lancer- ¡pero la chica es mía!

Arranco a la misma velocidad que el deportivo.

Sueña, primero le beso las botas a Megatron antes que permitir que te la quedes- retó Cavalier siguiendo a su amigo a la misma velocidad.

¡Obviamente la chica necesita de alguien fuerte, valiente, inteligente y decidido como yo!- Avenger también comenzó la persecución.

Ya te eliminaste a ti mismo- gritó Sideburn intentando darles alcance- además ¡esa muñeca es mía!

Los cuatro autos desaparecieron entre una polvareda.

………………………………………………………………………….

La humana había observado todo, ahora con el cabello un tanto desarreglado y con unos ojos muy abiertos no podía creer que su auto se hubiera ido solo.

¿Por qué a mi?- dijo siguiendo con la mirada el camino que los autos habían seguido.

Una caja se abrió y uno de los sombreros que había comprado se fue volando con la brisa que soplo en ese momento.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

.3.

El deportivo rojo avanzaba a toda velocidad por una amplia avenida, los cuatro freaks corrían como bólidos tras ella.

Sideburn ganaba terreno cuando Lancer dando un cerrón hizo que el chico amante de los deportivos saliera por una desviación. Lamentablemente para Lancer eso permitió a Avenger adelantarle por la izquierda quien a su vez cuando evito darse de frente con una camioneta de valores fue adelantado por Cavalier.

Tengo que huir de esos tipos- era lo único que pensaba el deportivo rojo.

……………………………………………………………….

Entiendo- dijo Optimus Prime.

Señor, es posible que intente contactar con usted- dijo la femme de morado- si es así le suplico nos informe, yo intentare encontrarle.

Tranquila, estaremos al pendiente- dijo el camión de bomberos.

La comunicación se cerró.

Señor- dijo T-AI.

¿Si T-AI?- el líder autobot se giro para verla.

Es que tomando en cuenta la situación- dijo la inteligencia artificial.

De pronto Optimus entendió a que se refería la chica.

T-AI, llama a Prowl- ordeno el camión de bomberos- alguien debe controlar a Sideburn y sus amigos.

…………………………………………………………..

Prowl no pudo evitar dar una especie de respingo.

¿y ahora qué te paso?- preguntó X-Brawn.

Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo el policía.

Prowl- la voz de T-AI se dejo escuchar por el canal de comunicación del hermano de Sideburn.

…………………………………………………………..

El deportivo continuaba corriendo de pronto el motor comenzó a hacer un sonido como de ronroneo.

Como pudo se metió entre una de las calles de la ciudad cubriéndose con un camión de donas que se encontraba estacionado.

Cuando el cuarteto de freaks paso sin darse cuenta de que ella se encontraba ahí, el pobre deportivo pudo transformarse.

Se llevo las manos al pecho dando un suspiro. Necesitaba descansar un poco.

Debo encontrar al comandante- se dijo mientras tomaba un minuto de descanso dejándose caer en la banqueta.

……………………………………………………………..

Ya la perdimos- se quejo Lancer.

Fue culpa del freak, la música de StarWars la asusto- dijo Cavalier.

¡Amor de mis amores! ¿dónde estás?- gritó Sideburn.

Ash, no tuve ni tiempo de preguntarle su nombre- se quejo Avenger.

Oh, oh,- dijo de pronto Sideburn.

¿Decepticons?- preguntaron los otros tres.

Mucho peor- dijo Sideburn-¡Prowl!

¡Métele que nos alcanza!- gritó Lancer metiendo tercera.

Las damas primero- dijo Cavalier pasando como un manchón frente a Sideburn.

¡Corre que nos alcanza!- gritó Avenger siguiendo el mismo camino de sus amigos.

No me dejen con él- gritó Sideburn.

¡Ven aquí Sideburn!- gritó Prowl encendiendo la sirena- ¡Ustedes cuatro pagaran por todas sus faltas al reglamento de transito!, ¡Sideburn, ven aquí!, ¡te estoy hablando hermanito!

…………………………………………………………………..

El deportivo rojo se puso de pie de nuevo, de momento era mejor estar en modo robot; al menos para evitar que esos cuatro la encontraran.

……………………………………………………………………

No es justo- se quejaba en voz alta Skybite- Scourge esta haciéndose el importante con Megatron y a mi me mandan a molestar humanos, ni que fuera Godzilla para destruir la ciudad.

El squalo estaba a punto de dar un paso cuando el cuarteto de freaks paso corriendo a punto de dejarlo como calcomanía.

¡Pero hay un Primus!- gritó Prowl correteando a su hermano y a sus amigos- ¡un ciclo se te acabara la gasolina!

Ya lo he visto todo- dijo el predacon con los ópticos muy encendidos.

…………………………………………………………………….

Scourge estaba de pie frente a un edificio del complejo de comunicaciones de una cadena televisiva.

Si destruyo este lugar- se dijo- llamaré la atención de los autobots y Optimus Prime caerá en mi trampa.

…………………………………………………………………….

La femme morada corría a toda velocidad.

Vamos, vamos, debo encontrarlo o sino estaré en problemas, vamos- se decía a si misma.

Cuando un alto la hizo detenerse.

¡Por última vez Sideburn, detente en el nombre de la ley!- gritó Prowl pasando a mil por hora.

No sabía que tenías una hermana llamada ley- molesto Lancer pasando justo frente a la chica de morado.

No, ese es el nombre de su madre- dijo Cavalier.

¡Corre que nos alcanza, corre!- Avenger casi se lleva una ancianita que intentaba cruzar la calle.

La mechatrix de morado solo hizo ronronear un motor.

Esos cuatro si que están locos- dijo esperando el verde.

¡Ahí está!- gritó Sideburn

Los otros tres se frenaron dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados, hasta Prowl marco los neumáticos en el asfalto.

¡El deportivo rojo!- gritaron a coro iniciando una vez más la carrera.

La chica de morado dio una especie de gritillo.

Oh no- dijo el deportivo rojo que se había transformado una vez que había descansado un poco- ellos otra vez…

Una vez más la carrera comenzó.

Ahora eran los cuatro freaks, el policía y la femme de morado todos persiguiendo al deportivo rojo.

Skybite también vio todo desde la punta de un semáforo donde se había encaramado para ver todo mejor.

Parece divertido- dijo mientras en modo bestia seguía a los otros.

Muy bien, corrijo. Ahora eran los cuatro freaks, el policía, la femme de morado y un tiburón volador todos persiguiendo al pobre deportivo rojo.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

.4.

Una vez más la autopista fue testigo de la loca carrera del deportivo rojo, la pobre femme pasaba entre un carril y otro tratando de escapar de sus perseguidores.

Los humanos pensaron que se trataba de una persecución policíaca por Prowl así que intentando no estorbar a la policía se hacían a un lado, por una parte eso funciono para que el autobot diera alcance al cuarteto de freaks pero por otro solo hacían que la pobre mechatrix que era la víctima de esa correría tuviera que esquivarlos con maestría si no quería llevarse a algún automovilista.

De pronto un anuncio indico que en la próxima desviación podría tomar la libre con dirección a la zona de oficinas de un complejo televisivo. Al pasar por un puente elevado vio su oportunidad.

Aun en plena carrera logró transformarse evitando pegarle a un jeep; con extraordinaria maestría dio un doble giro mientras caía, en la parte baja del puente tocó el piso con delicadeza para al momento tomar de nuevo su modo alterno y continuar su carrera.

…………………………………………………………..

¡Que femme!- dijo Lancer emocionado.

¡A eso le llamo tener energon frío!- corroboro Cavalier.

¡Amor de mis amores!- Sideburn no perdió el tiempo como los otros alabando a la chica.

El problema fue que Prowl logró darle alcance por fin a su hermanito.

Conforme al artículo cuarenta- dijo su hermano mayor transformándose y poniéndole un pie encima del cofre al amante de los deportivos rojos.

¡Gracias por distraerlo!- gritó Lancer pasando como bólido junto a Sideburn.

Avenger ni siquiera hablo, solamente una vez más el conocido tema de Star Wars lleno la autopista.

…………………………………………………………

¡Prowl!, -Sideburn se retorcía aun en modo alterno debajo del pie de su hermano- ¡déjame ir!, ¡Me van a quitar al amor de mis amores!

Suficiente Sideburn- dijo el otro mecha cruzado de brazos- estarás bajo arresto hasta nueva orden.

Señor- dijo una vocecita a espaldas de Prowl.

El autobot se giro para ver a la otra mechatrix de morado.

¿Sí?- preguntó Prowl.

Debemos alcanzar ese deportivo- dijo la chica.

¿Ves? Hasta ella me apoya- dijo Sideburn cuando Prowl retiro su pie de su cofre.

………………………………………………………

Salto, estoy seguro que salto- dijo Lancer.

Entonces debemos seguirla- dijo Avenger.

¿Y matarnos? No, gracias- dijo Cavalier analizando las posibilidades de impactarse contra el suelo- tú primero.

De acuerdo- dijo el Avenger blanco.

Lancer y Cavalier frenaron de golpe Avenger se había lanzado en modo alterno contra la protección del puente elevado.

Los dos autobots se transformaron.

Se va a matar- dijo Lancer.

Ya se mato- corrigió Cavalier.

Contra los pronósticos Avenger solamente dejo marcada la defensa en el pavimento cuando azotó contra el suelo. Al momento el tema de Star Wars acompañó su inesperada victoria sobre los otros dos.

No puedo creer que ni un solo auto lo golpeara- dijo Lancer cayendo en modo robot donde momentos antes cayera el Avenger.

Eso demuestra- dijo Cavalier transformándose de nuevo- que él conduce peor que los humanos.

Lancer solo asintió antes de transformarse para seguir a su amigo.

……………………………………………………………………….

Skybite había visto como Sideburn era detenido por su hermano, el predacon había grabado para su archivo los lloriqueos del auto azul. No se detuvo a escuchar lo que la mechatrix de morado le decía a Prowl.

Al ver que los otros tres freaks se adelantaban Skybite decidió seguirlos, afortunadamente para el squalo volador no tuvo que caer de cara contra el asfalto solamente se fue aleteando mientras recuperaba la distancia perdida entre él y el deportivo rojo.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Scourge se encontraba terminando de colocar las cargas explosivas que utilizaría para llamar la atención de Optimus Prime y los demás autobots.

Había decidido no llevar a los demás decepticons, además solamente era llamar la atención ¿Qué podía fallar en semejante trampa?

…………………………………………………………………………….

El deportivo rojo una vez más se transformó en modo robot; ya se había cansado de soportar la persecución de esos cuatro locos, tal vez estaba exagerando pero hasta había creído ver por el retrovisor un tiburón volador.

Debo encontrar a los autobots y pronto- pensó mientras caminaba hacia lo que parecía la entrada de una cadena de televisión.

………………………………………………………………………….

Mientras la mechatrix de rojo caminaba en modo robot por ese extraño lugar humano, un ligero ruido la hizo ponerse en alerta; tal vez no hubiera sido nada para cualquier otro, pero para ella era la clara advertencia de que algo iba a suceder.

Se acercó con paso sigiloso.

No se había equivocado, Scourge había golpeado levemente un tanque estacionario al terminar de colocar su última carga, estaba claro que el decepticon planeaba hacer algo.

¡Alto ahí, decepticon!- gritó la femme.

Para Scourge fue algo extraño, semejante amenaza dicha por tan curioso vocalizador más parecía un juego que una advertencia.

Chica mejor aléjate- dijo Scourge sin prestarle más atención- podrías lastimarte.

Esto era un insulto, ese decepticon no la estaba tomando en cuenta, en otras circunstancias, bueno, no era el momento para pensar en eso.

Decepticon- dijo la chica parándose de puntitas para ganar altura- no lo repetiré otra vez, alto, pon las manos donde pueda verlas.

Los autobots cada vez las reclutan más jóvenes- dijo Scourge molesto por la intromisión- bien, si quieres pelea la vas a tener.

La chica se puso en guardia olvidando al momento lo cansada que se sentía minutos antes.

Decepticon- dijo molesta- estás detenido.

¿Y por quién?- preguntó Scourge sacando su espada.

Por el comand…- la chica de rojo pareció dudar un momento

Olvídate de títulos- dijo el decepticon negro antes de lanzarse contra ella- los autobots los regalan como energon a sparklings.

El golpe de la espada no se hizo esperar, la fuerza de Scourge hubiera sido suficiente para partir en dos a la mechatrix.

¿Qué rayos?- dijo Scourge sin poder creerlo.

Su espada había sido detenida a centímetros de la cara de la femme por dos espadas gemelas de color rojo.

Avy- dijo la chica- llámame Avy…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

.5.

¿Avy?- Scourge dio un salto hacia atrás- que estúpido nombre ¿Avy?

La femme también bajo sus espadas pero nunca bajo la guardia.

Es mejor que cualquier nombre decepticon- dijo la ferrari- ahora, estás detenido. Tienes dos opciones, rendirte por las buenas y llegar en una pieza o hacerlo a la mala y terminar como la pila de basura que eres.

No me dejas más opción- dijo Scourge levántando su espada una vez más contra la mechatrix- primero terminaré contigo y después continuaré con mis asuntos.

La femme levanto ambas espadas al mismo tiempo en una perfecta guardia alta, la chica estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Scourge cuando sucedió.

No puede ser, ahora no- dijo la pobre dejando caer los hombros.

..................................................................

Te dije que la perdimos- dijo Lancer quien ya no veía al deportivo por ninguna parte.

¿Alguna sugerencia, Cavalier?- preguntó Avenger.

Baja el volumen a esa cosa- dijo Cavalier con una especie de palm en las manos.

Avenger bajo el volumen al tema de star wars que una vez más tenía a todo lo que daba su equipo de audio.

Bien, como iba diciendo nuestra amiguita se fue para allá- Cavalier señalo hacia el complejo televisivo.

¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Lancer.

Claro, contrario a lo ustedes Yo sí uso el procesador, no en vano triangule la posible ruta que nuestra amiga utilizaría para escapar del freak- dijo Cavalier imitando el movimiento que haría un humano para acomodar las gafas en la nariz.

Lancer se giro a ver al "freak" como lo había llamado Cavalier, sin prestar atención al "insulto" Avenger ya estaba una vez más tarareando el tema de Star Wars.

Tienes razón- dijo Lancer en un susurro- cualquiera huiría de él.

Ahora, vamos por nuestra princesa- dijo Avenger.

Primus, dame paciencia para no golpear a Luke en la cabezota- dijo Lancer elevando las manos al cielo antes de volver a transformarse y correr junto con sus compañeros.

............................................................................

Skybite se divertía de lo lindo paseando en forma bestia mientras esos tres locos perseguían a un ferrari, cuando los tres locos siguieron el camino hacia las televisoras el squalo decidió que él también iría a ver.

............................................................................

No se habían equivocado, la chica estaba en ese lugar; los tres habían llegado en el momento exacto en que Avy había detenido el golpe de Scourge.

Eso es un insulto- dijo Lancer sacando lo que parecía una lanza.

Ningún decepticon le pone la mano encima a una mechatrix sin recibir su castigo- dijo Cavalier quien a su vez también saco su arma, una especie de ballesta con mira.

Usen la fuerza- dijo Avenger

Los otros dos se giraron a verlo con cara de pocos amigos.

Por eso digo, que usen la fuerza bruta- dijo nerviosamente el auto blanco, después en voz baja agregó- todos son críticos.

Sin esperar invitación los tres cayeron de un salto entre la chica y Scourge.

No puede ser, ahora no- dijo Avy

Tranquila, linda- dijo Lancer- nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

Pobre pequeña- dijo Cavalier- tienes suerte de que llegaramos a tiempo.

¿Pequeña?- repitió Avy y de haber podido se hubiera ruborizado.

Avenger se acerco un poco a ella, él era el más pequeño de los tres. La chica no podía creerlo ese autobot blanco se estaba midiendo con ella.

Sí, eres pequeña- dijo Avenger marcando la estatura de Avy con su mano- mira, me llegas hasta aquí.

¡Basta!- gritó Scourge- me encargaré de todos ustedes.

................................................................

Ashh, siempre olvido las palomitas- dijo Skybite mientras miraba esa rídicula escena plácidamente sentado en una antena a modo de silla-huevo.

..................................................................

Ya no hubo más pláticas tontas por parte de ninguno de los autobots o el decepticon. Scourge se lanzo de nuevo contra ellos con su espada lista para el combate, Lancer utilizo su lanza para de un salto caer detrás del decepticon negro, por su parte Avenger cargó a Avy para que la mechatrix no recibiera ningún daño.

¡Bájame, bájame!- decía la pobre pataleando para que el autobot la dejara en el piso.

Tranquila linda, nosotros nos encargamos- dijo el fan de star wars.

Avenger quiso decir algo más pero Scourge había lanzado contra él a Cavalier.

Los dos autobots chocaron contra la pared quedando incrustados entre el concreto.

Avy sólo dio un suspiro, era momento de que ella se encargara de eso de una buena vez.

Scourge ahora se estaba encargando de Lancer, aunque el autobot era bueno con su lanza Scourge le llevaba la ventaja, en un momento dado la lanza de Lancer se incrusto en el pavimento, por más que Lancer intentaba separarla para continuar defendiéndose no lo lograba, Scourge estaba listo para encargarse definitivamente de ese molesto autobot.

Lancer ya veía venir el golpe cuando una vez más las dos espadas detuvieron el golpe de Scourge.

Ya me estoy cansando de ti- dijo Scourge centrando su atención en la femme.

Nena, véte de aquí- dijo Lancer.

Generalmente cuando alguien ayuda se le dan las gracias- dijo Avy aun dándole pelea a Scourge.

Lancer evitó que Avy fuera golpeada por Scourge.

Aléjate nena, no vayas a salir lastimada- dijo el autobot.

Antes que Avy pudiera decir algo Lancer fue alcanzado por Scourge quien con toda su saña también incrusto al autobot contra otro edificio.

Valiente equipo de rescate- dijo Avy cuando quedo ella sola contra el decepticon.

.......................................................................

Skybite tenía que admitir que esa femme se estaba luciendo contra Scourge, jo, como se divertiría el predacon cuando mostrara a los otros como el gran Scourge no podía contra esa chica.

Scourge también ya se estaba hartando de tener que tratar con esa chica, era como pelear contra un igual, y eso él no podía soportarlo.

En un momento de descuido Scourge recibió un golpe en la muñeca por parte de Avy, esto enfureció al decepticon quien dio un golpe con su espada a la femme.

Avy no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo, el dolor se dejo sentir y la pobre no pudo más que doblarse; el energon comenzo a correr por la herida.

Scourge pensó que con esto ya había terminado con esa molesta femme, gran error.

Ambas espadas gemelas se incrustaron en una especie de detonador que el decepticon tenía sujeto en su otra muñeca.

Maldición- gruño Scourge.

Las cargas que había preparado como anzuelo para los autobots ahora terminarían explotando antes de tiempo.

Scourge tomó por el cuello a la mechatrix.

Tú no verás otro ciclo terrestre- dijo el decepticon.

.................................................................................

Un tabique cayó justo en la cabeza de Scourge.

El decepticon no soltó a la femme.

¿Qué rayos?- dijo al alzar la vista- ¡Skybite, esto es traición!

Na, traición ¿que no ibas perdiendo?- dijo el squalo aun con otros dos tabiques más- además mi mami me dijo que esta mal pegarle a las niñas.

Tú- Scourge arrojó a la femme por un boquete abierto en la pared- predacon inútil, me encargaré de ti.

La amenaza de Scourge sólo quedo en el aire, no muy lejos de ahí la inconfundible sirena de Prowl se dejo escuchar.

Parece que esta vez no te salieron los planes ¿verdad?- dijo Scourge.

El decepticon entendió el punto, si regresaba a la base y le decía a Megatron que Skybite les había traicionado también debería explicarle al lord predacon cómo él, el mejor de sus decepticons había fallado en una simple trampa para los autobots todo por culpa de una pequeña femme.

Tú ganas, predacon- dijo Scourge bajando su espada.

Antes de que Skybite pudiera decir algo en contra de Scourge, la decepticon negro ya se había transformado y retirado.

Ahora me voy- dijo Skybite tirando los tabiques que no había soltado por si acaso- antes de que los autobots lleguen.

...................................................................................

El squalo apenas iba a transformarse en modo bestia cuando la explosión se dejo sentir destruyendo los edificios que le rodeaban.

De un salto Skybite cayó limpiamente al suelo con toda la intención de irse.

..................................................................................

Cavalier y Avenger reaccionaron con el estremecimiento provocado por la explosión.

¿Dónde está Lancer?- preguntó Avenger.

Aquí- dijo el autobot frotando su hombro

¿Dónde está la chica?- preguntó Cavalier.

Un escalofrío recorrió las estructuras de los tres autobots.

.................................................................................

Skybite ya se iba cuando lo escuchó.

- ¡Linda!, ¿dónde estás?

Están buscando a la mechatrix- se dijo el squalo- mmmh, ¿salvarla o no salvarla? Eh ahí la cuestión.

Olvidando su divagación al más puro estilo Hamlet -había tomado un tabique suelto a manera de cráneo- Skybite tomó la decisión de meterse en el boquete abierto y sacar a la mechatrix.

Scourge había hecho un gran trabajo con eso de preparar las cargas.

La entrada por la que había entrado Skybite colapso justo cuando él estuvo del otro lado.

Genial, ahora no veo ni mi cola de tiburón- dijo el predacon arrepintiéndose.

.................................................................................

¡No puedo creer que ustedes tres provocaran esto!- gritó Prowl para hacerse escuchar entre las explosiones que aun continuaban

No fuimos nosotros, fue el decepticon- dijo Lancer.

Además lo más importante es encontrar a la chica- dijo Avenger.

¡Amor de mis amores!- gritó Sideburn

Y si no hubiera sido por Prowl su hermano se hubiera lanzado de cabeza a ese naciente infierno por su deportivo rojo.

Me va a matar, me va a matar- decía la chica de morado- pobre comandante, pobre comandante.

Antes de que alguno pudiera preguntar o decir algo más, de entre el humo lentamente apareció la silueta del predacon cargando algo o alguien.

¡Miren!- dijo Cavalier atrayendo la atención de los demás hacia el squalo.

¿Skybite?- Prowl no podía creerlo- ¿y tú qué haces aquí?

¡Olvidalo Prowl!- gritó Sideburn liberándose de su hermano- ¡Salvo al amor de mis amores!

Skybite estaba completamente negro pero llevaba cargando a la femme inconsciente.

Es ella- dijo la chica de morado- aun en lo peor nunca abandona sus espadas.

La chica tenía las espadas firmemente sujetas.

Skybite la entregó a Prowl.

Necesita ayuda- dijo el predacon.

¿Y tú?- preguntó la femme de morado.

¿Yo?- Skybite pareció confundido de que le preguntarán cómo estaba él- bien, creo.

.......................................................................

Los autobots ahora corrían lo más rápido que podían hacia su base mientras un squalo volador se alejaba canturreando por el cielo pensando en que había hecho una buena acción -nunca lo admitiría- y que tenía un video vergonzoso de Scourge listo para subirse a la red.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

.6.

Entiendo- Optimus Prime asintió ante el reporte de la situación

T-AI se encontraba a su lado, la inteligencia artificial sabía que no debía reírse ante una situación tan grave y preocupante como la que tenían frente a ellos pero pese a los protocolos T-AI no podía dejar de pensar en lo que esa nueva noticia le provocaría a Sideburn.

En ese momento un código rojo llegó por parte de Prowl y el cuarteto de freaks.

T-AI, manda al equipo tren bala y a los constructores a ayudar- dijo el camión de bomberos- creo que hemos encontrado a la femme desaparecida.

...............................................................................

Unas cuantas horas terrestres después, fuera del área médica.

¡Si no te sientas, juro que te atornillo la retaguardia a esa banca, Sideburn!- dijo Prowl elevando la voz.

No puedo, no puedo, pobre amor de mis amores, pobre de mi amorcito, pobre del amor de mis amores- decía el amante de los deportivos rojos dando zancadas de león enjaulado de un lado a otro.

Oye Side, mejor siéntate me estás mareando- dijo Avenger.

Tranquilo Sideburn, esa belleza estará bien- dijo Lancer- es muy valiente.

Pequeña pero valiente- dijo Cavalier guardando su computadora

Yo también espero que esté bien- dijo la femme de morado.

Los cuatro autobots se giraron a ver a la femme, hasta ese momento no le habían prestado atención a que estaba sentada en la orilla de la banca.

¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Lancer.

Prowl solamente se cruzo de brazos, esto iba a estar interesante.

No te preocupes, tu amiga estará bien- dijo Avenger sin que la femme pudiera contestar.

No es mi amiga, bueno no estrictamente hablando, creo -dijo la mechatrix

¿No? ¿cómo? Yo creía que esa ferrari bonita era tu amiga- dijo Cavalier.

Es que bueno- la femme parecía no saber cómo empezar.

Explícate- invitó Prowl.

Ella no es lo que parece- continuo la femme.

Ahora Sideburn y sus amigos eran los que no entendían.

Creo que yo puedo explicar que esta pasando- dijo una femme de color caqui.

La nueva chica llego acompañada de Optimus Prime y T-AI.

...........................................................................................

Hace unos cuantos ciclos estelares.

Por favor, hermanito mío- dijo la femme de color caqui- ya quita esa cara.

Fue un acto irresponsable el que ustedes vinieran solas- dijo un mecha de color rojo mirando por un ventanal la inmensidad del espacio- sin más escolta que yo.

Por favor, no es más que una revisión a los sistemas básicos de la base autobot en la Tierra designada por la comandante Elita1- volvió al ataque la chica de caqui- no estamos en una misión de combate o algo así.

Sí, ya lo sé- continuó el mecha girando para encarar a la femme con esos brillantes ópticos rojos- pero los predacons no lo saben. Además solo son femmes las que van en esta nave.

En ese caso- dijo la mechatrix de ópticos esmeraldas- deberías sentirte en el cielo como dicen los humanos.

El mecha de rojo no pudo evitar dejar caer un poco los hombros ante la ocurrencia de la mechatrix.

Ejem, como iba diciendo, me sentiré mejor cuando todo esto termine y nos encontremos de regreso en Cybercity- dijo el mecha quien de haber podido se hubiera ruborizado.

Avalanche, eres muy necio- dijo la mechatrix regresando su atención a un datapad.

Y tú muy confiada, querida Bantha- dijo el mecha dejándose caer en una banca.

Bantha iba a molestar de nuevo a su hermanito cuando una sacudida la hizo caer.

¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó.

Avalanche la había atrapado antes de que se hiciera daño.

Predacons, ¿por qué rayos tenían que ser predacons?- se dijo en voz alta mientras por la ventanilla se veía un crucero predacon- Bien, ahora tendré que encárgarme yo solo de esto.

¿Tú?- Bantha hizo una mueca de molestia- nos estás subestimando, también te podemos ayudar.

Claro- Avalanche no quería discutir- reune a tus amigas, tengo un plan.

..............................

En menos de un clic Bantha reunió a toda la tripulación que no llegaría ni a diez femmes.

¿Son todas?- preguntó Avalanche.

Sí- contestó su hermana- ¿cúal es tu plan?

Hay armamento en esa bodega- dijo el comandante señalando con su espada- cada una un rifle, me servirán como apoyo.

Bantha asintió, fue la primera en entrar a la bodega seguida de todas las demás; cuando la última femme, una chica de color morado estuvo adentro la puerta se cerró de golpe.

¡Avalanche, esto no es justo!- gritó Bantha desde el interior de la bodega- ¡Abre!

¿Y ponerlas en riesgo?, ¿Acaso crees que soy predacon?- contestó desde afuera el comandante.

................................

Apenas Avalanche terminó de hablar los disparos no se hicieron esperar; Bantha intentaba junto con las demás abrir la puerta.

¿Escuchas eso?- preguntó la mechatrix de morado.

El silencio era el único que contestó su pregunta.

Oh no, hermanito mío- dijo Bantha temiendo lo peor.

Después de lo que las femmes sintieron como una eternidad por fin lograron abrir la puerta.

Afuera las paredes estaban adornadas de marcas de disparos, al parecer había sido un contingente pequeño de predacons y sus estructuras estaban por aquí y por allá.

Es bueno- dijo la femme de morado- se encargo de ellos él solo.

¿Pero, dónde está?- se preguntó con miedo Bantha.

Creo que lo encontré- dijo la misma femme de morado.

...........................................

Avalanche estaba en muy malas condiciones y necesitaba atención inmediata.

No va a soportar el llegar a la Tierra- dijo Bantha llevándose las manos a la cara- y no soportara regresar a Cybertron.

Yo tengo una idea, no es buena; pero, puede servir- dijo la femme de morado.

Lo que sea, es mi culpa que esté así- dijo Bantha.

...........................................

Encendió muy lentamente los ópticos, vaya que le dolía toda la estructura.

Paso su mano por su cara aun con las luces apagadas, ¿mmmh? Que raro, algo se sentía diferente.

Se puso de pie tambaleante, ya habían llegado a la Tierra. La luz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta.

En su camino a la salida se topó con una superficie pulida a manera de espejo.

- No... no... no... ¡No puede ser!

............................................

Ya se despertó- se dijo Bantha- lo lamento hermanito mío, pero es mejor que perderte...

..................................................................................................................

¿Estás... estás...?- Sideburn parecía en shock.

Los otros dos freaks estaban tan blancos como Avenger.

Me temo que han estado siguiendo todo este tiempo a mi hermanito- dijo Bantha- lo lamento mucho; pero, a la vez lo agradezco, estaba muy preocupada por él.

¿Pero desde cuándo el amor de mis amores, es un mecha?- preguntó Sideburn sin poder creerlo.

No, creo que no me entendiste- continuó la chica de caqui- mi hermanito es un ferrari testarosa, seguramente como ustedes dijeron, mi hermanito estaba afuera de la tienda cuando la humana lo confundió con su propio deportivo.

Mmmmh, creo que tienes razón- dijo Cavalier revisando su palm- aunque tienen un noventa por ciento de parecido- mostraba las imágenes del deportivo amor de Sideburn y de la femme- hay ligeras diferencias.

Ahhhh, al menos- dijo con alivio Lancer- imagínate que alguien se entere que perseguimos a un él en vez de un ella.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¿Qué opinas, Prowl?- dijo Optimus llamando la atención del hermano de Sideburn- ¿qué castigo les darás?

Bueno- dijo el policía- cierto que quebrantaron muchas leyes de tránsito pero que finalmente ayudaron a encontrar al comandante Avalanche; mmmmh- Prowl hizo una pausa meditando- Creo que el shock de haber perseguido a un mecha en lugar de una mechatrix ya es suficiente castigo. ¡Hasta Sideburn está en shock! jejejeje.

La puerta del área médica se abrió.

¡Avalanche!- gritó Bantha al ver a su hermano.

La femme se lanzó a sus brazos.

Oh perdón, perdón, perdón, tenías razón, perdón, perdón- decía la femme sin soltar al ferrari.

Bantha, tranquila- dijo Avalanche con sus espadas a la espalda- no paso nada, solamente un mal sueño, creo.

¿Sueño?- preguntó la chica de morado.

Si, Lyra- dijo el comandante- un mal sueño, una mala recarga, soñe que un cuarteto de dementes me perseguía, un edificio explotaba y un tiburón me cargaba, ¿extraño, no crees?

Muyyyy extraño- dijo la femme con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Avalanche levanto la vista, sentados en la banca estaban los cuatro freaks.

Bantha- dijo el comandante muy serio- no fue un sueño, ¿verdad?

Ehhh, no hermanito mío- dijo Bantha guardando distancia entre su hermano y ella.

Entiendo- dijo el comandante apretando un poco su mano.

Optimus, T-AI y Prowl también se hicieron a un lado.

¿Así que fueron ustedes quienes me perseguían, verdad?- dijo el ferrari avanzando hacia ellos.

Lancer, Cavalier y Sideburn pusieron frente a ellos a Avenger como escudo.

Hermanito, es mejor que descanses- dijo Bantha nerviosamente.

¿Quién me dijo "pequeño"?- Avalanche no le hizo caso a su hermana.

Avenger- dijo en un susurro Lancer- deberías ponerle el tema de Star Wars, para calmarlo.

- ¿Qué?

Cuando Avenger se giro para ver a Lancer, Cavalier y Sideburn estos ya se habían transformado dentro de la base y derrapaban por escapar.

¡No me dejen solo!- dijo Avenger imitando a los otros.

¡Regresen aquí!- dijo Avalanche tranformándose.

El ferrari se lanzo en la persecución del cuarteto de freaks.

............................................................

¡Sideburn, regresa aquí!- gritó Prowl.

Ya regresaran- dijo Optimus.

Hermanito mío, eres muuuuy necio- dijo Bantha negando con la cabeza- en fin, tendremos que esperar a que regresen así que mejor nos ponemos a trabajar, ¿no lo crees T-AI?

FIN.


End file.
